


高岭之花 04

by ProsperousFruit9



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProsperousFruit9/pseuds/ProsperousFruit9
Kudos: 9





	高岭之花 04

边伯贤的品味永远让张艺兴摸不着头脑。

办公室的主打色调是黑色，不是那种典雅别致的黑，而是一种、一种······嗯······怎么说呢？

张艺兴抬头环望四周墙壁上他从世界各地淘来的昂贵画像，大多是抽象的自画像，浓重的色彩和琢磨不透的寓意，加上偏阴暗的光线，总让他有一种四面八方冷风刮来的错觉。

原本绝佳的地理位置冬暖夏凉，可偏偏他一接手公司第一时间竟是把落地窗给严严实实地装上厚重的遮光帘，公司主管也是废了好大的劲才阻止他把整面墙给拆了。

他身下坐的沙发也不是酒红色的，颜色更偏向于血液的鲜红，张艺兴看得不舒服，索性放空自己，往天花板上瞧，上面奇特且不规则的花纹又让他太阳穴发胀。

那就闭眼小憩吧，张艺兴刚阖上沉重的眼皮，外面一阵骚动，接着对面的门被人用力地推开了，边伯贤一身黑色高定西装，梳着背头，皮鞋踩在大理石地板上的声音在幽暗的环境下让人发怵。

“这点小事也办不成！”他手里紧紧攥着手机，恨铁不成钢似的将手里的文件砸向办公桌，倒霉的是后面跟上来的秘书，弓着背一副唯唯诺诺的样子，没了平日里的威风。

张艺兴打算躺在原地看好戏的幻想破灭，紧接着边伯贤便注意到一旁脚踩厚底匡威，把腿搭在桌上、脸上似笑非笑的他。

他顿时收敛了刚才的气焰，咬牙切齿地让秘书关上门先出去，待会再找她算账。

“多漂亮的小姑娘，这么不懂怜香惜玉。”张艺兴放下脚，阴阳怪气地开口。

边伯贤心生委屈，平日里都是别人对他点头哈腰，偏偏张艺兴是个例外。打不得骂不得，哄也哄不好，摸得着抓不住，软硬不吃，随性浪荡又爱故作矜持，爱记仇又爱持宠骄纵，一句无心的话他也要咬住不放，把小脾气闹到天上去，把你贬得一无是处。

换做是谁，边伯贤都不会忍气吞声。

但那个人是张艺兴。他长得漂亮，身子软，人是矫了点却心地善良，嘴是利了点可也不伤人，机灵得要命，打你一巴掌还会塞给你一把糖，把你玩的团团转还乐不思蜀。

边伯贤明明心里比谁都清楚还甘愿沉沦。

张艺兴走到边伯贤的面前故作惋惜，抬起下垂眼哀怨道：“也是，你对我都不温柔，对别人会好到哪里去。”说着，他凑近边伯贤，抚上他熨得平整的衬衫，替他一颗一颗解开衣扣，露出他饱满的胸肌。

边伯贤感到膈应，但和张艺兴无关，而是他身上的衣服，蓝白相间的条纹，肥大的下摆，过长的衣袖——吴世勋的校服。

边伯贤扭开脸避开张艺兴挑衅又挑逗的眼神，他的睫毛微微颤抖，侧脸的咬合肌比平时更明显，张艺兴小心试探，手沿着他的身体一路往下，抓住他的手，和边伯贤十指相扣。

他生气了，张艺兴确定。

“别这么小气嘛，世勋也需要朋友的。”张艺兴钳住边伯贤的下巴，迫使他和自己对视，眼神没了刚才嘲讽他的乖张，取而代之的是满目柔情，语气也变得温温柔柔：“我说冷他就给我穿了，不好嘛？你舍得我挨冻？嗯？”

边伯贤明知道张艺兴胡说的藉口毫无说服力，可他的眼神太容易拐骗别人，太容易让他缴械投降。

根本没有无心探究他怎么又跟吴世勋走到一块，还大着胆儿穿着弟弟的衣服来见他的哥哥。边伯贤现在的心思全在张艺兴灵活的手指上，从他的衬衫下摆游走到他的小腹，有意无意地又挠又磨蹭，还没来得及换气儿，他便倒吸一口凉气，不知道什么时候，张艺兴的手已经探进西装裤的内里，揉搓着边伯贤已经起反应的躯体。

事情发展到这一步，边伯贤就算再生气也不会跟自己的身体过不去，他猛地抽出张艺兴得寸进尺的手，把他压在堆满合同的办公桌上，张艺兴也不是个省事的主儿，助理刚替他分类合并的文件他不由分说便扫荡在地，成了边伯贤的帮凶。

边伯贤做这档子事的时候可凶了。两人都心照不宣，互相从对方身上搜刮最原始的快乐。

张艺兴一声声清凉又放荡的媚笑让门口外的秘书听了都心惊胆战。

也不知道这场激烈羞耻的运动持续了多久，原本整洁的办公室变得乌烟瘴气，一地的A4纸，白色透明液体和燥热氛围下互相交合散发的特殊气味，以及破碎的花瓶和脏兮兮的地板。

做得有多过活，不言而喻。

吴世勋盯着鞋尖也有几十分钟了，肩上书包的重量让他后悔放学收拾了太多以为会看其实根本不会翻开的课外书，他手机的电量告急，上面的时间显示的是晚上八点半。

面前的高楼大厦似乎直入云霄，反光的玻璃还能映照出这座城市其他鳞次节比的建筑物，大部分玻璃内光线依然敞亮，离公司规定的下班时间还有一个小时。

他已经在大厅的门口等了张艺兴两个小时，只穿了一件透风的毛衣，外套被张艺兴穿走了。

他不太愿意踏进大厅半步，即使跟养父熟悉的大堂经理已经好几次哀求着他别站着等了，吴世勋有时候看着木讷，张艺兴随口说的让他在原地等，别人再怎么劝他愣是不愿意挪动半步。

其实他心里精明的很，看着经理像热锅上的蚂蚁，又想巴结他又急于表现自己的样子着实有趣。

“世勋！”

张艺兴熟悉的音色突然冲进他的耳朵里，他条件反射抬起头寻找声音的来源，张艺兴一瘸一拐朝吴世勋小跑过来。

走进了吴世勋才发现他脸上脏脏的，还有没擦干净的泪痕，嘴唇也红肿得不像话，血块凝固在上边。

“等的无聊吧，怎么不给我打电话？”

他说话的声音也变了，跟两个小时之前完全不一样，没有清脆却依然抓耳迷人，还有点沙哑，尽管他极力掩盖这一点。

“手机没电了。”吴世勋撇撇嘴，被他脸上粘到的墨水吸引了注意。没有犹豫，他伸手便替他抹掉了。

张艺兴腹前校服湿了一小块，吴世勋很清楚那是什么。注意到他涣散的视线，张艺兴有点儿心虚，解释道：“不是你哥哥的，是我的。”

简直越描越黑。

吴世勋承认自己有点烦躁，眉头拧着不想开口，但他还是摇了摇头闷声说了句“没事”。

张艺兴快步跟上先走一步的吴世勋，但很吃力，腿刚刚跪麻了，后面又涨又疼，腰也好像被边伯贤揉断了一样，吴世勋也没有等他的意识。

“你走慢一点，世勋！”张艺兴一把拉住吴世勋的胳膊，缠着他与他并排行走，远处看起来就像吴世勋拖着张艺兴。

“下次别玩那么过不可以吗？”吴世勋突然顿住脚步，认真地向张艺兴发问。

“那你去说你哥啊，他每次发起狠来没人能招架得住，我也喜欢。”

“如果有必要，我会说的。”

吴世勋说这句话的时候，语气无比真挚，张艺兴被他逗乐了，于是配合着他点点头，摸着吴世勋的头说了声“宝贝真乖”。

回家的路上，身形挺拔骨感十足的少年被旁边一个一瘸一拐的少年挽着，两人年纪看起来相差无几且亲密无间。

也许路人看了会想以为他们是刚打完架灰溜溜结伴回家的伙伴。

边伯贤刚整理好领带，他透过刚才和张艺兴做时被扯开的一丝窗帘缝，看到了这一幕。

——tbc


End file.
